La leyenda de korra: Divergente
by galaxy01
Summary: Basada en el best-seller mundial. Mundo futurista. No benders. Korra una joven que vive en una sociedad dividida depende de una elección. Pero al descubrir que es diferente a muchos tendrá que dejar de ser alturista para ser una guerrera. MAKORRA y BOASAMI
1. introduccion (importante)

**La leyenda de korra: Divergente**

**¡Sigo viva! Originalmente planeaba hacer un one-shot pero me arrepentí… hace meses vengo leyendo esta saga conocida como **_**divergente**_** de Verónica Roth. Lo admito me súper enganche y se me ocurrió la idea de combinar mis dos historias favoritas (sin embargo no dejo de amar THG) y bueno se esta empezando a formar esto les dejo una introducción para que estén mas orientados**

**Saludos y empiezo a descargarme del peso para que no me vengan con… cualquier cosa.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de ****Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

**La historia original (Divergente y saga) es de Verónica Roth.**

**La historia distorsionada es mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA****: NO HAY BENDERS, no los puse debido a que si los había no podía encontrar un final, créanme hice de todo para poder ponerlos pero quedaban finales de mierda. Sin embargo serán mencionados. Comprendan**

**Mel.2004: Mel yo se que vos querías hacer algo parecido y que hiciste un capitulo pero voy a hacer una historia re diferente te lo juro.**

**Jrosass: Te dije que iba a subir algo nuevo.**

Dicen que tenemos suerte de estar en ciudad republica. Que la Guerra de los Cien años fue terrible, que nadie estaba a salvo. La pelea fue entre algunos llamados "maestros elementales", los no maestros se ocultaron. Ninguno sobrevivió, los que quedaban murieron por vejez o heridas. Tampoco se registraro algún pueblo que se habitable excepto esta ciudad, así que juntados los no maestros esparcidos por el mundo formamos una comunidad en esta ciudad, dividida por facciones. Erudición se encarga de la tecnología e investigaciones, creen que la guerra se produjo por la falta de conocimiento, por ese motivo lo saben todo, se visten de azul ya que según ellos, relaja. En Cordialidad todos son muy bondadosos, se encargan de nuestra comida, para ellos todo es paz y amor, visten de colores rojos, amarillos y naranjas les recuerda a la alegría (creo) creen que la guerra fue debido a la falta de bondad y cariño. Verdad se encarga de la justicia, dicen lo que piensan y son muy… directos, incluso cuando uno no quiere que sean, se visten de blanco y negro porque creen que la verdad es de alguno de esos dos colores. Nosotros los Abnegados somos altruistas, ayudamos a los necesitados y no se debe ser egoísta, vestimos de gris porque es un color neutro y le damos comida y ropa los sin facción, desencajados o abandonados. Y por ultimo mis favoritos: Osadía. Son nuestros policías y protectores. Visten de negro porque es un color que les da fuerzas. Algunos dicen que están locos, y lo están. Mi nombre es Korra y luego la Ceremonia de Elección mi vida va a cambiar porque una vez que se elige una facción, no se puede volver atrás.

**Muy largo? comenten si hay dudas las extermino en el 1° capitulo. La canción recomendada es Beating Heart de Ellie Goulding.**

**Ojala les guste mi historia, los aprecio mucho y a sus comentarios también (positivos, negativos, amenazas de muerte, pedidos, felicitaciones, todas son bienvenidas sin criticas de mi parte) **

**Que tengan buena semana bellas criaturas**

**Galaxy01**


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**¡Acá traigo el primer capitulo! Espero que la historia les guste, en esta saga también agregare nuevos personajes (esos serán míos de nombres originales) y otros que aparecen en el libro. A por cierto si se preguntan donde he estado: estudiando y de viaje (me morí de frío)**

**Los personajes son de ****Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

**La historia original (Divergente y saga) es de la autora Verónica Roth.**

**La trama distorsionada es mía (junto con los personajes que no aparezcan en la saga original ni en la serie).**

Hoy era el día, hoy debía elegir. Mis padres tratan de no ponerme nerviosa, pero no lo logran. Y sus afectos y muestras de cariño que tanto quiero, no me ayudan. Me hacen sentir culpable. Culpable por querer dejarlos. En realidad, no a ellos, no a mis papás, sino mas bien a mi facción. No soy lo suficientemente alturista, a diferencia de mi hermano, Howl.

Estoy sentada en una silla, frente a mi armario y mi madre me corta el cabello, un anillo de color chocolate me rodea.

-Listo- anuncia luego de que termina con el tradicional rodete abnegado. Va hacia el armario y lo abre revelando así, el único espejo de la casa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me pregunta ella. La miro y vuelvo inmediatamente la vista a mi reflejo.

-No- ¿no? es decir debería, pero por algo no lo estoy- ¿y vos lo estabas ese día mamá?

-No- dice. Y sonríe- Estaba aterrada

Y yo le sonrío al encontrarse nuestras miradas en los reflejos.

-Con eso es suficiente- dice. Y oculta el espejo detrás de la pared.- Son las reglas

Me levanto y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a mi padre desayunando. Me sorprende que todavía no haya ido a trabajar.

-Buen día linda-

-Buen día papá- le respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla. El me acaricia el pelo. Esto si lo voy a extrañar

-¿Howl no esta despierto?

-Se esta terminando de preparar- me responde. No lo culpo, es difícil este día. La prueba de aptitud. Hace meses se veía tan lejano, que no puedo creer que sea hoy. Y mañana peor, La Ceremonia de Elección. Donde decidimos si nos quedamos en nuestras facciones de origen o nos vamos.

-buenos días papá- dice mi hermano por detrás. Lo abraza y se vuelve hacia mí.- Buen día Katherine

-Buen día-y lo abrazo. Es buen hermano, y muy guapo creo que si prestara mas atención sabría que muchas están embobadas por el, sobre todo mi vecina Katie.

Mi padre trabaja en el gobierno con Toza nuestro líder de la facción. Nosotros, al ser la facción a cargo del gobierno, tenemos varios líderes y mi padre esta incluido.

Terminamos de desayunar y vamos a la puerta, hay que tomar el bus.

-Chicos- dice mi mama y nos volvemos-buena suerte hoy- y ambos nos sonríen.

Yo les devuelvo la sonrisa.

Sin embargo mi instinto me dice que algo va a pasar. Algo que va a cambiar mi forma de ser y la de muchos.

Por siempre.

**Si, si ya se van a querer matarme porque es muy corto pero es así debido a que es el primer capitulo y quiero ver si la sigo o no.**

**Comentarios:**

**Jrosass: ¿Viste? Me alegro que te haya gustado. Jajajaja seee re vigilada bueno lo que me pediste esta aca. Saludoss**

**Me despido por ahora criaturas bellas**

**Galaxy01**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Hola! Voy a ser rápida para que puedan leer: actualizo ahora porque por unos días voy a meterme en la completacion de mis carpetas (a mi profesora de biología no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer una evaluación a carpeta y decir que no me falta completar TODAS las tareas seria mentirles) por lo cual debo completarlas porque no quiero llevarme nada, pero no voy a dejarlos sin un capitulo, así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko.**

**La saga original pertenece a Verónica Roth.**

**El fanfict es mío.**

Vamos por la calle, y como el pavimento esta agrietado en esta zona, yo voy dando saltos en las grietas. Esta zona es muy alejada del centro así que todavía no la arreglaron. Llegamos a la parada de buses y llegan más rápido que nunca. Mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en un asiento de a dos. Cuatro paradas después un hombre veraz de edad casi mayor sube y Howl le da su asiento sin pensarlo. A veces me sorprende lo bondadoso que puede ser.

Es muy claro que en eso hay algo de diferencia, yo no soy tan… estirada (es el apodo de los abnegados)

.

.

.

-Katherine ¿porque no le diste el asiento al señor?

-Howl ya te lo dije- resoplo- te me adelantaste

-Mm...- se me queda mirando hasta que finalmente baja los ojos- esta bien confío en vos, pero eso no me saca las sospechas

El apura el paso y yo trato de seguirlo, pero debido a mis piernas cortas por mi baja estatura, me quedo a dos metros de distancia detrás de el.

Llegamos a las 5 puertas de la escuela, una para cada facción, en la mía hay dos manos sosteniéndose significa nuestro sacrificio por el otro. En la de Verdad hay una balanza esta desequilibrada (el lado pintado de blanco es mas pesado) para demostrar que la verdad siempre le gana a la mentira. Erudición tiene un ojo como símbolo, supongo que porque son muy observadores. Cordialidad tiene un árbol, por los huertos en los que viven supongo. Y Osadía tiene una llama, la de la valentía, nunca se apaga.

Me encuentro en la fila y escucho una discusión. Adelante veo a un chico veraz burlarse de Bob Parks, mi vecino y hermano de Katie, mi mejor amiga.

-Entonces…- dice el chico veraz, espíritus ¡desde acá se escucha su voz!-según ustedes le dan toda la comida a los abandonados ¿verdad?- Bob asiente –mentiroso ¿Por qué carajo me mentís? Todos sabemos que ustedes se la quedan.

Cuando estoy por intervenir, mi hermano me agarra el hombro

-Katherine, no- me dice. Siempre que me regaña usa ese tono de… superioridad.

Odio ese tono.

.

.

.

.

-Durante la guerra de los cien años, hubo destrucción y desastre, como se sabe todas las facciones tienen sus porqués- decía mi profesora Ming-Hua, es muy irritable, y por mas que lo oculte, TODOS sabemos que esta de pareja con Ghazan, el profesor de física.-esta prueba determinada como "examen de aptitud" va determinar, según sus personalidades, a que facción pertenecen. Sin embargo mañana tienen todos los derechos dados por la ley de elegir por su cuenta la facción que deseen, pero se les recuerda que una vez elegida la facción no podrán volver a elegir.

Todos nos miramos entre todos. Es muy raro ver esotros lugares tantas facciones mezcladas, ya que luego de esto cada quien vuelve a su parte del rompecabezas de nuestra sociedad.

**¡Tara! Se acerca la prueba de aptitud y muchos misterios van a ser revelados en el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué va a pasar? Tienen suerte de que los quiero un adelanto:**

_**-Elige**_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Frente a mi hay dos columnas una con un cuchillo y otra con un trozo de pan.**_

_**-¿Por qué?- no entiendo**_

_**-No te queda mucho tiempo, elige.**_

**Muy corto pero ¡hey! es un adelanto no el capitulo 3 entero**

**Comentarios:**

_**Jrosass**_**: jajajaj si ¿y la acosadora soy yo no? jajajaj tkm. Te gusto? Y el adelanto? Besos:***

_**PandiCornia**_**: Gracias a mi también me encanto y si el día que me espolearon llore que creo que encontré a Nemo (malísimo el chiste jajaj) pero no soy TAN despiadada pero… vas a sufrir un poco.**

**Besos y tengan buena semana todos Galaxy01**


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Hoy tuve la bendita evaluación de la que les hable ¡re complicada! Mi profesora me quiere matar (no es mal titulo jajaj xd) pero por fin paso casi todo lo peor (ahora tengo que sufrir físico química) así que deséenme suerte porque posta la voy a necesitar**

**Saludos.**

**Los personajes son de Bryan.**

**La saga original de Verónica Roth.**

**El fanfiction es mío.**

Después del almuerzo en ves de ir a clases todos los alumnos, separados por facciones, se sientan en las mesas del comedor. Cordialidad riendo como siempre y Verdad debatiendo y hablando sobre opiniones de esto o de lo otro hacen enfadar bastante a los eruditos, debido a que pierden la concentración dedicada a sus libros. Los osados están jugando a las cartas y gritando cosas como "hey eso es trampa" o "¿quieren apostar?" y nosotros, los abnegados estamos sentados con las manos en nuestros regazos y murmurando o susurrando entre nosotros. Los eruditos deben estar agradecidos por eso.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- le pregunte a Howl. El al ser un año mayor debió hacer la ceremonia de elección hace ya un año. Katie y Bob están con nosotros.

-No lo se- dice encogiéndose de hombros- solo dije que tenia una hermana y que si no podía hacer la prueba y la ceremonia con ella

-¿Y?

-Tuve que repetir de año pero… aquí estoy- dice con su mano en mi hombro. Lo quiero. Es buen hermano.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola hoy- le digo sonriendo.

-¿Bob, tu harías lo mismo?-le pregunta Katie a su hermano. Son mellizos así que van al mismo año, con nosotros. Al ver que no contesta ella le reclama, mientras Howl y yo aguantamos la risa. Burlarse no está bien visto en Abnegación.

-Los siguientes en entrar son…- empieza a decir alguien en un parlante y solo presto atención a los últimos dos- y por ultimo Bob Torres y Katherine Romanov de Abnegación- mierda, voy yo.

Mi hermano me desea suerte y vamos caminando por unos pasillos un buen rato hacia unas salas que nunca había visto antes.

.

.

.

.

Entro a una habitación repleta de espejos. Estos cubren todas las paredes y el techo es blanco. Miro por un momento mi reflejo y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa con Abnegación y los espejos?- pregunta una mujer de repente. Doy un respingo.

-Hamm… se rechaza la vanidad- respondo encogiéndome de hombros, como si no importara.

-Lo se- dice sonriendo de medio lado- soy Lin Beifong y estaré a cargo de tu prueba de aptitud.

La mujer es osada. Lleva ropa negra y cabello corto, posee una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Sus ojos son un verde claro y cabello gris. Cuando se da la vuelta veo que tiene un tatuaje de un halcón a la altura de la nuca.

-Siéntate – me dijo, señalándome una especie de silla para dentista.

Me asiento y me recuesto como me lo indica y en dos minutos, tengo cables en la cabeza y ella prepara un líquido que parece un suero.

-Tómatelo-dice-hasta el fondo

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto. Mi voz es débil. Joder, estoy asustada en serio.

-Solo tómatelo- dice con voz seria.

-Con una condición- digo y me mira alzando una ceja-me dices que es ese tatuaje de tu nuca.

Ella suspira y mientras teclea en el ordenador dice:

-Hace tiempo tenia miedo a la oscuridad, el día que lo supere me lo hice para recordar que ya no le tengo miedo.-me dice. Valla nunca creí que esa mujer le temiera a algo se ve bastante fuerte y ruda desde afuera.- eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Ahora bébetelo.

Lo huelo antes y lo bebo después. En un parpadeo las maquinas y Lin desaparecen y solo queda la silla. Pero cuando me levanto también desaparece.

.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo tal vez cinco o dos minutos después el techo aparece cubierto de espejos como las paredes. Voy dando vueltas y todo parece una alucinación como si pudiera tocarlas. Cuando me doy vuelta, uno de mis reflejos no me enfrenta. Extraño. Le toco el hombro y alguien me toca el hombro a mí. Esto ya da miedo.

Cuando me doy vuelta me veo a mi misma. Diferente voz.

-Elige- dice

¿Qué?

-Elige, no te queda mucho tiempo.

Y cuando me vuelvo a girar, entiendo. Hay dos columnas frente a mi, una tiene un trozo de carne y otra un cuchillo afilado.

-¿Para que es?-pregunto… o me pregunto más bien dicho. Después de todo, es mi reflejo.

-No hay más tiempo, elige-me dice. Woo si soy a si de terca, que no duden en dispararme.

-No- digo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Como quieras- y se esfuma, junto con el cuchillo y la carne.

Aparece un perro-oso polar gigante y parece que quiere atacarme.

Ahora veo para qué eran las dos cosas. El cuchillo para matarlo o la carne para alimentarlo. Pero por mi curiosidad no reaccione. Y ahora me odio por eso.

En el primer intento de ataque del perro me corro y solo logra rayarme con las garras. Veo que viene corriendo hacia mi y mi mente por fin empieza a maquinar "si no le demuestras miedo, no te atacara" me dijo una vez mi padre.

Okay, a tratar.

Cierro los ojos, estiro la palma y me arrodillo.

No demuestres miedo.

No lo demuestres.

En dos segundos siento como algo pequeño y peludo esta en mi regazo. Sonrío. ¡Funciono! Se hizo una cría… muy tierna.

-Cachorrito- dice una niña. Esta sonriendo

¿Cuándo llego?

Entonces oigo un gruñido y la sonrisa se le borra a la pequeña. Giro mi cabeza y veo como el perro vuelve no solo a su tamaño, sino que también persigue a la pequeña. Corro para detenerlo y cuando lo alcanzo me le lanzo encima. Ambos nos hundimos como si estuviéramos en arenas movedizas.

De repente me encuentro en el parque de Ciudad Republica, cuervos vuelan a mí alrededor y un abandonado lee un libro muy viejo. De repente se enfurece y golpea con ira la cubierta.

-¡¿Reconoces el libro?!- parece muy enojado.

De repente no se como, reconozco al autor, pero temo que me haga daño.

-No- digo, ya estoy sudando.

-Mientes, puedo velo en tus ojos- debió ser un veraz para poder verlo-¡¿Por qué me mientes?! Mi vida depende de esto- le salen lágrimas.

No puedo ayudarlo, me haría daño.

-Lo siento no lo conozco.

Y el se esfuma, al igual que todo.

.

.

.

.

Me levanto y veo a Lin. Esta muy nerviosa o por lo menos así parece. Cuando me ve, agarra mi brazo y arrastrándome me lleva a la puerta.

-Vete antes de que venga el director, diles a tus padres que te sentiste mal y que te mande a casa.

-¿Cuál fue mi resultado?

Me mira y vuelve a suspirar-Abnegación-no puede ser, peri si yo tenia el presentimiento… de que era de otra facción. Entonces ella continua- y Erudición y Osadía.

-Es imposible

-No, no lo es. Es solo sumamente raro, se le llama divergente.

Oí de ellos. Según lo que escuche se usaban para las historias y así dormir a los niños.

-Te daré un consejo-dice apuntándome con el índice-no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a tus padres, para el resto del mundo… eres de Abnegación porque es lo que escribí.

Y me saca de la habitación de un empujón. Me paso las manos por el pelo y me voy a casa por el camino largo.

Quiero pensar.

Quiero estar sola.

Solo un rato, porque no se que hacer.

**¡Tara! Que tal? Es de su agrado?**

**OMG es divergente (bue ya lo sabia yo y creo que otros también ajajá xd) y tampoco lo puede decir. En cuanto a Lin va a aparecer pero falta un poco.**

**Comentarios:**

**Jrosass: jaja perdón no es mi intención matarte pero acá tenes la prueba ¿viste? Y ahora viene un mini-avance ¡yey!**

**PandiCornia: mmm… si el makorra va a ser la pareja…principal pero ya vas a ver porque puse boasami en el resumen. Este cap es más largo quédate tranquila ajajá.**

**NEPHILIMDIVERGENTE: si yo de vos me súper acuerdo! Comentaste mi fanfict no me dejes! Otra lectora a la que le gusta LOK (no lo veo seguido ajajá). Tranqui que no voy a matar a nadie (por ahora). Es muy complicado bio Y AHORA FISICO QUIMICA la con… ferencia del lorito ajajá.**

**Mini-avance:**

_**-Howl Romanov…Erudición.-dice Toza**_

_**Mi hermano se paso del lado contrario y por lo que veo, papá esta en shock.**_

_**-Katherine Romanov**_

_**Y todos me miran.**_

_**Tengo que elegir.**_

_**Es ahora o nunca.**_

**CHAN, ahora tiene que elegir ¿se cambiara? Y si lo hace ¿Qué facción va a elegir? (si sabes la respuesta por favor no spoilers)**

**Saludos y si quieren dejen reviews**

**Hasta luego criaturas bellas**

**Galaxy01**


End file.
